Beward: una historia repleta de drama
by Deen Breaking Dawn
Summary: Edward Cullen vive en su departamento con su novia, Tanya, una chica insoportablemente celosa.  La vida de Edward cambia cuando conoce a Isabella, su huesped accidental por un par de meses.
1. Chapter 1: el favor

Capitulo 1  
>Un favor.<p>

Edward Pov.

Hacía cinco años que estábamos en pareja. Definitivamente Tanya era la mujer de mi vida. Ella era tan suavemente pacífica, hermosa y celosa. Ese fue un problema desde el principio. Supongo que nunca le quedó claro cuánto era mi amor por ella. Se lo dije muchísimas veces para que así ya no tuviera dudas de mí.

Según yo, si seguíamos juntos, algún día nos casaríamos, formaríamos una hermosa familia, envejeceríamos juntos y nuestro amor jamás moriría.

Aunque un día logró destruir aquel sueño que yo anhelaba. Me dio a entender que ella no esperaba vivir de esa forma. Al parecer, ella soñaba con vivir solteros, siempre de fiesta y una vida repleta de lujos. No deseaba una familia, ni una unión eterna, matrimonial. No quería nada formal. Era de las que preferían dejar que las cosas pasen.

Ese día me dí cuenta que nunca habíamos sido almas gemelas, sino opuestos que se atraen.

Tenía muchos más defectos, por supuesto, que yo siempre intentaba ignorar. Muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con visitar a mi familia, o simplemente recibirlos en el departamento.

Sus actitudes me disgustaban, pero igual seguía diciendo que la amaba.

Mis padres no estaban muy a gusto con ella, aunque después tuvieron que aceptarla.

Mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett, preferían no meterse en esos asuntos. Emmett tenía su familia, su esposa Rosalie, y sus niños, Carl y Camily.

Alice siempre estaba entusiasmada con organizar fiestas o cambios de look. Vivía en una gran casa con su esposo, Jasper. Al parecer era muy temprano para que tuvieran hijos, así que simplemente vivían una vida matrimonial llena de viajes por todo el mundo.

Una tarde de otoño, mientras caminaba por el parque, mi teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Eddie, ¿Cómo estás?- canturreó la dulce voz de mi madre.

-Bien, ¿qué tal tú?

-Un tanto avergonzada por el favor que estoy a punto de pedirte…

-¿Avergonzada? ¿Favor?

-Verás, ¿recuerdas mi compañera de clases de cocina?

-¿Renee Swan?

-Sí, ella. Y, ¿recuerdas a su bella hija, Isabella?

-Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Qué sucede?- esto me sonaba un tanto extraño.

-Vive en el pueblo de Forks. Y para poder estudiar Psicología, debe venir hasta aquí, Nueva York. La verdad, no tiene donde quedarse y, me preguntaba si… - oh, no

-¿Quieres que yo la hospede? ¿Aquí? ¿Con Tanya?

-Mmm… Más o menos-. Su voz sonó a preocupación.

-¿No puedes hospedarla tú?

-Edward, sabes que justamente en dos días me mudaré con tu padre a Missisipi. Emmett y Rosalie tienen un departamento muy pequeño y dos hijos, y Alice y Jasper se irán de viaje para cuando la chica venga, por eso te pido que…

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.

-Muchas gracias Eddie, sé que confío en ti- dijo mi madre haciendo notar una sonrisa.

-Sí, como digas. Te llamo mañana.

-Ok.  
>Al colgar, me puse a planear que le diría a Tanya, sabía que no sería fácil lidiar contra sus caprichosos celos.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Los encantos

Capitulo 2.  
>Los encantos.<p>

Entré al departamento con intenciones de parecer muy tranquilo, para no alterar a mi Tanya.

-¿Amor?- preguntó al oir la puerta.

-Sí, ya regresé.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo, y besándome rápidamente.

-Quiero hablarte sobre algo…-intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

-Sí, dime- dijo con su brillante sonrisa. Por supuesto, no imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Mi madre me llamó, y me pidió un pequeño favor. Mira, una vieja amiga le comentó que su hija, Isabella Swan, quiere estudiar Psicología y para ello, debe mudarse aquí, a Nueva York.

-Ajam…-decía comprensiva. Todavía no se había dado cuenta cual era el punto-. Vé al grano, amor.

-Claro. Bueno, mi madre me pidió que… se quedara… aquí. Con nosotros.

-¿Aquí?-dijo confusa-. ¿Con nosotros? ¿En… nuestro departamento?

-Sí.-me preocupó su expresión, que había dejado de ser una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño y abrió muy grandes sus ojos azules.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Edward! ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú crees que una chica de nuestra edad, perfecta candidata para ti, podría irrumpir y convivir con una pareja?

-Tany…-intenté conservar la calma.

-¿Qué tienes para decir? ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo es que pudiste dudar de ello? ¡Debiste decir que no al instante!- Tranquilo, Edward, tranquilo pensé.

-Tanya, amor, escúchame. Es una pobre estudiante. Solo quiero ayudarla. Ponte en su lugar…

-De seguro yo no sería tan grosera de interponerme en una pareja hecha y derecha- ¿Todavía dudaba de mi amor? ¿Pensaba que yo podría fijarme en otra? Me ganó la furia.

-¡Tanya! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor por ti? ¿Cómo crees que yo podría fijarme en otra que no fueras tú? Conozco a esta chica desde hace varios años. Es muy inocente, no te llega ni a los talones. Es demasiado tranquila. Jamás la he mirado como algo más que una amiga y jamás lo haré, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-¿Poooor favooooor?- dije, utilizando mis irresistibles encantos. Sabía perfectamente como convencerla. Bajó un poco la guardia, y dio lugar a dudas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

-Solo son cinco meses, luego nuestra privacidad de vuelta, ¿Sí?

-No lo sé, yo…

Interrumpí sus palabras con un beso largo y lento. Sabía que mis encantos y seducción podrían con ella. El beso se convirtió en una descarga de pasión, y se hizó más rápido cada vez. La empujé hacia el cuarto y caímos sobre la cama mientras nos besábamos dejando en los labios del otro toda la pasión y la necesidad de la que estábamos llenos. Como pude, le quité la blusa y ella a mí la camisa. Me tocaba la espalda y los hombros, y eso me incitaba a más. Nos sumergimos bajo las sábanas…


	3. Capítulo 3 Parte 1: La huésped

Capítulo 3: La huésped [parte 1]

Desperté solo y hambriento en la cama. Me vestí y caminé a la cocina, olfateando en el aire un aroma delicioso y oyendo el sonido de la sartén. Al entrar, Tanya se encontraba allí. Cocinaba un par de panqueques.

-Buenos días amor- dijo sonriéndome.

-Buenos días- dije, tomándola por la cintura.

-Tenemos una conversación que terminar, ¿no crees?- dijo irónicamente. Yo creí que la había convencido con mis besos.

-Sí- dije, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la mesa donde desayunaríamos mientras discutíamos el tema-. Tienes que dar una respuesta. Recuerda, solamente deseo ayudarla para que pueda estudiar en Nueva York. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

-Claro, en ti sí. Pero… en ella no. Las mujeres tenemos habilidad para conquistar hombres, seducirlos. Y créeme, ella no resistirá tu belleza. Eres más que perfecto, y no me gustaría perderte.

-No la dejaré hacerme nada, lo prometo. Además tú estarás para cuidarme siempre.

-Claro que sí. Bien, puede quedarse.

Terminamos de desayunar y llamé a mi madre para decirle.

-¡Que bueno que pueda quedarse! Eddie, una cosa más. Hoy en la noche vamos a cenar todos, aquí, en casa de tu padre y mía. Ya sabes que mañana nos mudaremos lejos, a Missisipi, y es una especie de despedida. Además Alice está entusiasmada con las decoraciones de la casa y todo eso, ya la conoces- rió.

-Sí-dije riendo-. Bueno, entonces por la noche allí estaremos.

-Ok. Me faltó decirte una cosa más. Isabella Swan llegará en avión desde Forks en tres días y tocará timbre en tu departamento, así pues… tienes tres días más de privacidad con Tanya, aprovéchalos-dijo a carcajadas.

-Ok. Nos vemos esta noche.

Colgué.

Asistimos a la cena que habían organizado como despedida. Tanya se había arreglado muy atractiva.

En la cena, estaban mis padres, Alice con Jasper, Emmett con su esposa Rose y sus hijos y dos viejos amigos de Alice llamados Peter y Charlotte.

Alice quiso hacer algunos anuncios mientras cenábamos.

-Esme y Carlisle se mudarán de esta casa, llena de tantos recuerdos, dejando todo aquí, para escribir una nueva historia en su nuevo hogar en Missisipi. Muchas felicidades mamá y papá-dijo, algunas lágrimas se le soltaron de la emoción. Todos nos conmovimos y aplaudimos.

Jazz se levantó para hacer otro anuncio ya que mi hermana no podía hablar por su llanto.

-Además, en cinco días, Alice y yo tomaremos un viaje de seis meses por Europa. Y, como ya saben, estamos iniciando con nuestra marca de ropa ''Twilight''. Así que decidimos dejar encargado de las fotografías de promoción de ésta a Peter y Charlotte, nuestros viejos amigos.

Todos brindamos. Era un momento muy bello. Pero Tanya no se nos unía. Al parecer, no daba importancia a nuestros hermosos ratos familiares. No se llevaba muy bien con todos los integrantes de mi familia.

Al terminar la cena, me dispuse a ayudar a mi hermana a llevar los platos y vasos a la cocina. Comencé a lavarlos.

-Edward- dijo Alice- no me agrada Tanya.

-Lo sé- dije riendo.

-Es en serio, ¿Qué sucederá el día en que se convierta en tu esposa, mi cuñada? Jamás va a compartir nuestra felicidad, ¿sabes? Eso no me gusta. La verdad, podrías estar enamorado de alguien mucho más amable, más simpática.

-No te preocupes, quizás vayamos a morir juntos, pero no casados, ni tampoco con hijos.

-¿Qué? ¡Edward, sé que tú deseas una feliz familia! ¿Cómo dejas que ella tome las decisiones?

-No hay nada escrito, Al. Todavía no sé qué será de mi vida. No hay decisiones tomadas.

-Yo no soy estúpida, Ed. Apenas se canse de ti, te dejará solo, y no me gustará verte sufrir. Sé que si por casualidad termina embarazándose, no dejará que ese hijo nazca. Ella solo quiere aventuras, Ed.

-Ya basta. No quiero seguir escuchándote- me enojé con ella. Había destruido cualquier esperanza en mí. Tanya no tenía los mismos intereses que yo, pero aún la amaba.

-Hermano, ven. Perdona, es lo que pienso. Perdóname, ¿si? No volveré a decirte así las cosas.

-Está bien.

Tanya y yo nos dedpedimos de mis padres antes de marcharnos a nuestro departamento.


End file.
